


The Brilliant Find A Date For Kyouya Plan [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cookies, F/M, Farce, M/M, Matchmaking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Brilliant Find A Date For Kyouya Plan" by copperbadge.</p><p>"Due to a HILARIOUS MISHAP, Tamaki thinks Haruhi is in love with Kyouya, and decides to hatch a brilliant plan to keep Kyouya from Haruhi and show Haruhi how fickle love is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brilliant Find A Date For Kyouya Plan [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Brilliant Find A Date For Kyouya Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586770) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



mp3, Length (with music): 49:26  
Length (without music): 47:29  
Download (right click and save as) as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20brilliant%20find%20a%20date%20for%20kyouya%20plan.mp3) (with music) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20brilliant%20find%20a%20date%20for%20kyouya%20plan%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (without music). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/brilliant-find-date-for-kyouya-plan).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> My first time trying to incorporate music into podfic and it was learning experience for sure, haha. It was fun though, trying to match the music to the characters and the mood of the following section. All music is from the Ouran soundtrack, and of course, I had to include Renge's signature laugh. 
> 
> Music tracks in order of appearance:
> 
> 1) Sakura Kiss (Ouran's opening theme song)  
> 2) Ouran Concerto for oboe, 2 horns, violin and string  
> 3) Theme for The Cute One for orchestra  
> 4) Introduction and Tarantella for chamber orchestra  
> 5) Andante comodo for chamber orchestra  
> 6) Menuet of Innocence for chamber orchestra  
> 7) Nocturne for orchestra  
> 8) Misterio for Harpsichord and chamber orchestra  
> 9) The Powerful Motor Rhapsody for orchestra (Renge's theme) + [Renge's laugh](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KbTWq6vkaE)  
> 10) Music for the Music Salon No.3 for trumpet and orchestra  
> 11) Scherzo for orchestra  
> 12) Romance for violin and piano  
> 13) Polka Capriccioso for chamber orchestra  
> 14) Moderato scherzoso for piano trio  
> 15) Tango Brilliante for orchestra  
> 16) Sakura Kiss (orchestral version)  
> 17) Shissou (Ouran's ending song)


End file.
